scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
United Confederation of Systems
The United Confederation of Systems, also known simply as the Confederation, United Confederation, or UCS, is a tier-1 empire that was formerly located in sector 6 of the Beta Quadrant and sector 4 and sector 9 of the Delta Quadrant prior to the evacuation of the Milky Way but which now spans 22 systems in the Anikar Cluster, Xoshia Expanse and the Joldora Range. The UCS is unique among the Milky Way factions in that it is a union of various societies. The United Confederation is a Constitutional Representative Democratic Confederation and has a population of well over 200 Billion as of 2743 estimates, it is currently experiencing problems with over crowding and resource depletion and is now looking to expand to resolve these issues and pursuing political reforms to enable this expansion. The currency of the UCS is the Confederated Credit (₡ CCr) and its nominal GDP was estimated to be at about ₡9.1 Trillion as of 2743 while growing at rate of 2% over the last year, growth declining from the previous rate of 7% as of 2741. The Confederation has recently gone through a long series of scandals and disasters, most notably the Tofuy corruption ring scandal and the economically disastrous Yummy Tofuy mass recalls. The United Confederation has what some have described to be a "puzzle work" economy, mixing the various economic models of its constituent states, ranging from free market models to even states which had otherwise abolished finances, and in the process creating several special economic regions with their own independent regulations and economic models, however some efforts have been made to ensure the Confederated Credit can be easily exchanged for goods and services in all states, regardless if that society otherwise would be accustomed to paying or being paid for such. Though previously relatively isolated from most major factions, with the evacuation of the Milky Way the UCS now finds itself bordered from the relative northwest going clockwise by the Silisko League, Ijushir Imperium, Ingankalam, Holy Nocturean Empire, Feroxi Federation, Federated Corporate Union, and the Cabal, though the search for new intelligent races in the region is one of the primary missions of the Spacefleet Authority, the Confederation's primary defensive and scientific agency, however obstructed that mission may be by the Confederation's isolationist Parliament. The UCS has two completed settlements, New Cairo, the Confederation's de facto capital and a Cultural Class settlement, and Serenity's Vanguard, which as the home of the Spacefleet Authority and its academy is a Research Class settlement. History X Government The United Confederation of Systems is considered to be a Constitutional Representative Democratic Confederation, it is lead by a tricameral Parliament, consisting of the Upper House, the Executive Council; the Middle House, the Confederated Senate; and the Lower House, the Assembly of Systems. While traditional parliamentary models entail the Parliament electing a Prime Minister and a Cabinet, through which the government is lead and held accountable to the Parliament, the United Confederation has over time evolved a model unique from this, with most departments and agencies being lead by neutral directors appointed by the legislature while ruling coalitions, or caucuses as they are referred to, exert influence and control over the legislative agenda. The United Confederation as such lacks an executive figure and has neither a head of state or a head of government, something which has at times become a matter of debate among political leaders. The government of the United Confederation has evolved significantly since the founding of the nation in 2720, most significantly following the Battle of the Milky Way as the Confederation evolved from an initially loose alliance of states in which outside states were also welcomed as observers and partners rather than simply full members to its current status as a strong and closed off state. This transition could be said to have been finally completed with the passing of Confederation Sovereignty Act in October of 2741, which formally revoked the former status and privileges of outside parties whether they be presumed dead or alive, as well as with the ratification of the Darlon Constitution in 2744 which formally solidified the changes that had occurred over the past two decades and addressed several inconsistencies between those and the constitutional laws of the UCS. Foreign Relations While the United Confederation of Systems was initially an organization founded to promote communication and cooperation among all known alien races, with its evolution from an international organization to a sovereign state has also come changes to its foreign relations, notably in recent years the rise of the so called "Sensibility Caucus" as a ruling majority in Parliament, a conservative and isolationist faction, has lead to Parliament to steer away from its past policies of being hyper-involved in foreign affairs and in the maintaining of alliances with foreign states, as such most of the Confederation's relations have been left to decay. Defense X States The United Confederation of Stems has a total of 23 states, as well as one autonomous territory, being the Filaster System jointly managed along side the Silisko League. Systems The United Cofederation of Systems spans 21 systems, in addition to the Filaster system shared with the Silisko League, across three regions. The UCS also formerly controlled the Menapso system, before selling it to the Holy Nocturean Empire in 2744. Economy X Technology X Demographics X Species X Population X Read More X Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:United Confederation of Systems Category:Anikar Cluster Category:Joldora Range Category:Xoshia Expanse Category:Texar Category:Delta Quadrant Category:Beta Quadrant